roadstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Frilly McFuckass (Ally McFly)
- Prospit = - God Tier= }} |-|Abnormal= - Allysprite = - Allybot = }} |caption = no its a human symbol of beating the shit out of things |Row 1 title = Species |Row 1 info = Human |Row 2 title = Title |Row 2 info = Rogue of Time |Row 3 title = Land |Row 3 info = Land of Flow and Chronology |Row 4 title = Age |Row 4 info = 15 |Row 5 title = Dreamer |Row 5 info = Prospit |Row 6 title = Chumhandle |Row 6 info = mechanicalIllustrator |Row 7 title = Quirk |Row 7 info = no capitalization and inconsistent punctuation. also typos |Row 8 title = Blood/text |Row 8 info = red text, human blood |Row 9 title = Sign |Row 10 title = Strife Specibi |Row 11 title = Modus |Row 12 title = Relationships |Row 12 info = |Row 13 title = Song|Row 10 info = Saikind, Basskind |Row 13 info = Think Twice (Ally's Theme)|Row 9 info = An army/stencil font 'B' for Bassmonkey |Row 11 info = Pictionary|Row 14 title = Cruxite Item |Row 14 info = In order to overcome the self doubt and crippling self preservation that would otherwise hinder progress in the game or even in the worst case, jeopardize it, Ally's cruxite item was a mirror which she had to break with her own fist. (Removed doubt which would have made her think twice about killing Gwen or Georgia, and removed the self preservation which would have otherwise prevented her from making a crucial sacrifice of her arm, which allowed the game to progress)}} Ally Mcfly (born Allyson Jennifer Marshall; December 2, 1996) is the Rogue of Time of the human session, and one of the main protagonists in several story arcs. Her main role in the game is to oversee the flow of events, keeping her team mates in check and making sure things happen in the order they should. Otherwise, she distributes her time between co-players who need help in their various tasks throughout the session. Personality Ally is quite a social butterfly, perhaps mirroring her 'here and there' actions in the session itself, going from player to player and helping them accomplish tasks. Though friendly in nature, she has been shown on several occasions to have am impatient and begrudging side, and in some extreme cases loses logic and self control altogether. Sometimes experiences selfish impulses, but her main goal is to do things for the good of the session and her team's cause. She loses an arm fairly quickly into the session, having sacrificed it to Hephaestus in order to get a crucial component in completing her land's quest, the hour, minute and second hands for the clock she had to build for her consorts. Before adding these items to the clock however, she prototyped them with her bass sais in order to create the TEMPO'S BANE, a legendary weapon of the session. Relationships Ally stives to keep a general good working relationship with all of her co-players, although there are a few exceptions to this. Fallout with Georgia About a year into the game, an argument between Georgia and Ally results in them both fatally wounding each other, Georgia stabbing Ally in the gut before Ally steals her staff, and runs Georgia through with her own weapon, in one side and out the other. Ally and Georgia's waking selves die, but later when they both simultaneously wake up on prospit they immediately engage in a round two inside a Clocktower on Prospit. Ally takes out Georgia eventually, stabbing her through the chest with both her Tempos Bane. Thinking Georgia is dead, Ally tuns her back on the body, which gives Georgia the opportunity to stagger to her feet and kick Ally through the face of the clock, but not before using her blood powers to maliciously fill Ally's lungs, essentially drowning her in her own blood. Ally is caught by (co-player?) before she hits the ground and carried to her quest bed just in time, where she finally ascends to become a fully realized Rogue of Time. Death of Lachlan After achieving God Tier, at first she hides her god status from her friends by sporting normal attire. Ally goes to Lachlan's land to help him collect frogs, and by this time Gwen is well into her killing spree. They are both ambushed by Gwen and Lachlan is fatally wounded. Ally temporarily freezes Gwen in time and takes Lachlan to his Quest bed before mercy killing him so he can die and ascend quickly. Strife with Gwen After leaving Lachlan to revive, Ally then goes back and uses her ability to see people's timelines (see: Homestuck Intermission 2) to track Gwen down and engage her in strife. Still normally clothed, Gwen fails to anticipate Ally's godhood and is subsequently stabbed 37 times in the chest. Ally flees the scene when she spots an ally of Gwen looking on, and Gwen is taken to her quest bed, also achieving God Tier. After the strife with Gwen, Ally finally takes to wearing her god tier Pajamas. Jon Jon, one of the trolls from the session that joins with hers, sports an unrequited Kismesistude with Ally, possibly due to his obsession with Lachlan. Ally, being a human, doesn't really know what the fuck Jon is on about with the whole blackrom dealy and just lets him go off on his tangents. Craig When the game began, Ally went around alone, helping with various tasks throughout the game and forwarding her main goal to push everyone to god tier. However Craig quickly joined her, being a hero of Life he was useful in helping a lot in the session. She flashstepped them both around their game, helping people out and acting as, essentially, the Fairy Godparents of their session. Allysprite Allysprite is Zulf's sprite, but was only prototyped with Ally after he entered the medium. Before that, the sprite was Catsprite, prototyped with a stray cat that was on Zulf's property at the time. After he entered the medium, Ally sent a timeclone over to Zulf as a test, her first go at leaping through timelines. However she managed to appear right over the sprite and was accidentally prototyped, along with the fairy costume she had been ironically wearing at the time, resulting in the black king becoming insatiably kawaii. Category:Kids Category:Player